Jomblo terhormat
by Si f.s
Summary: sakura itu jomblo ngenes tapi ngakunya jomblo terhormat... dan dia harus dapetin gandengan buat acara reuni.. ahhh pokokya baca aja deh. reviewnya inget ya...


Ditulis oleh : Si f.s

Naruto punyanya Masashi Kishimoto

Warning... TYPO AKUT...

Hariiii yang tenang... ahh seandainya hari-hari hidupnya kayak gini terusss.. mantap jiwa...

Duduk di cafenya Sasori yang baru buka dua puluh empat jam yang lalu sakura langsung ditelfon sama si Sasori katanya suruh dateng. Awalnya males sih ngapain ke cafe mending tidur orang hari minggu, tapi pas denger ini masa promosi dan dia bakal dapet makan gratis langsung dah die terbang ke ni cafe,lumayan makan gratis booook.

"Lo sendirian lagi ra?"

"Diem lu"

pertanyaan gini yang dia kagak demen. nanya "Sendirian?" mata lu kemana...ingin rasanya sakura teriak. Bukan apa-apa sih cuma kalo orang nanya kayak gitu biasanya akhir-akhirnya bakal _ngenyek_.

"Ra...ra...jomblo terus lu, normal kagak sih lu.."

Ehhh tu mulut belom tau rasanya makan sendal ya, anjir.

untung sakura inget makan sama minum gratis kalo kagak udah ditonjok tuh muka bayi.

"Gue jomblo terhormat Ri... Dan inget GU-E-NOR-MAL.."

"Heleh terhormat apaan. loe mah nelangsa, ra."

Apa ?Apa ? Apa barusan?Nelangsa? sabar Ra... sabar... sebagai tanda terima kasih dikasih makan gratis sabar...

" Maksud lo nelangsa apaan ya Ri..."

Aduh... itu suaranya sakura udah halus amat udah kayak batu akik diamplas?. Terus senyumnya ituloh udah manis banget... Sasori aja udah merinding abis, bisa mati dia kalo deket-deket sakura mode gini. Mending usir aja.

"Lo udah selesai kan Ra? Udah pulang gih! udah rame Ra.."

"Apa? lo ngusir gue??" Enak aja udah ganggu tidur orang. Ehh sekarang ngusir. Lu pikir kita ini cewek apaan?(Tampar aja ni author. Lagi mabok kali)

" Nggak gitu Ra..."

"Udah gue nggak mau pergi. Sana lu usir yang laen aja. Males gue pegi udah lengket ni pantat"

Akhirnya pergi juga tuh bayi. Enak aja pake ngusir. Tapi kalo diliat-liat emang dia sendiri kayaknya yang jomblo, nyeblin lama-lama. Orang lagi ngobrol semua, lah cuma dia yang kayak orang ilang, rasanya nyesel juga ngusir sasori, ohhh siapapun selamatkan ia dari moment paling horor buat para jomblo.

Kriiiing...kriiing(Suaranya kayak sepeda ya...hehe)

Kriiiing...

Beh pucuk dicinta ulam pun tiba... gak apa ngomong di telfon yang penting mulut komat kamit sok sibuk. Ternyata yang nelfon itu sih Ino... ituloh temennya sakura yang udah nikah tiga tahun yang lalu. Yang moto idupnya simpel abis... dia bilang gini "Udah ra gak usah kerja mending nikah terus kuasain dompet suami, selesai." Tapi sakura gak sefaham ama si ino. Menurutnya kalo bergantung ama duit suami ya gak bakalan puas belanja, makanya sakura tetep tahan aja walaupun punya bos muka sangar terus suka bilang "Ini salah" " Itu gak bener" "Iemuanya kurang tepat" dan pada akhirnya... "Ulang dari awal".

" Halo, Ino... nggosipin apaan kita hari ini..."

"Eh Ra, lu pikir gue cuma bisa nggosip?" Biasanya aja gitu kok, hoby.

"Ehehe... kenapa no...tumben bener nelfon kalo bukan about gosip"

"Gue cuma mau bilang... kita reuni lima hari lagi, gue ingetin biar kagak lupa."

JEDERRR... JEEDERR(petir maksudnya...) inihni yang bikin sakura bakal mati muda. Ini reuni boook... dan sakura harus bawak gandengan. Kan malu kalo nggak bawak gandengan udah umur dua puluh enem masak gandengin naruto terus sih... entar disana ditanyain kayak gini lagi "Udah punya pacar belom ra... masak gandeng Naruto terus..."

"Wooi Ra.. Sakura... woi jidat lebar..."

"Ini gue no tenang masih idup kok,"

"Lu gak lupa kan. Terus gue mau bilang bawak gandengan laen Ra.. masak Naruto terus. makanya jangan jomblo terus... _ngenes_ kan lo jadinya."

Astaga ntu mulut kagak bisa diem ...nyerocos aja. Emang kenapa kalo jomblo lagian dia nggak ngenes-ngenes amat kok.

"Udah ya No.. gue sibukk. gue lagi ngejar bis no .. udah ya..."

"Eh Ra.. gue belom sel..." TITTT

Gila mati nih Sakura...gimana caranya dapetin pacar dalam waktu lima hari. kalo dipikir-pikir ini kesalahannya si bos nya, iya bos Uchihanya yang garang mode forever itu. Sebagai sekretaris sakura gak bakal di biarin bebas berkerliaran tanpa tugas kalo mau izin ikutan kencan buta gitu, sakura takut ngomongnya. Lah matanya si bos aja udah tajem amat udah setajem silet. Tuh muka kayak triplek, ya takutlah Sakuranya. Jadi intinya ini salah bosnya. Mana besok ketemu lagi dikantor, untung Sakura penuh hormat kalo kagak udah lama ntuh bos ditonjok.

Jadi apa solusi dari semua ini... Aha.. telfon Naruto. Alah sakura nggak peduli yang penting bawak gandengan toh selama ini juga dia gandengin Naruto kok.

" Halo... Sakura chan... ada apa nih kangen yaa..?" kangen palak lu.. bosen iye.

" Naruto...(suaranya merdu gitu) kan lima hari lagi reuni jadi.."

"Gak Sakura chan aku gak bisa"

"APA..." suaranya Sakura langsung aja meloncat tinggi. mana dia langsung bediri lagi jadi semua orang pada liat kearah dia, hedeh malu-maluin. kalo Sakura sih gak punya malu dia langsung duduk lagi kayak gak punya dosa. Kalo Sasori selaku pemilik cafe sih... yah mana berani dia nasehatin Sakura soalnya dia hafal bener...kelakuan Sakura. bisa mati ditempat dia.

"Kok gitu sih nar... lo tau kan kalo bukan elo siapa lagi yang bakal gue gandeng..."

"Aku beneran gak bisa... soalnya ngajak Hinata chan,sekalian ngenalin ke temen temen laen.."

"Hinata gak usah diajak"

"Heh enak aja. Lagian Sakura chan sih jomblo terus ngenes amat."

"WOI.. GUE JOMBLO TERHORMAT "

hedeh Sakura mah kalo darahnya udah mendidih jangan harap tuh mulut bisa diajak kompromi... liat sekarang orang pada liatin dia lagi.

"Heleh _ngenes_. "

"Liat aja gue bakal dapet pacar. Nyari pacar itu mudah cuma butuh 1 hari aja cukup"

"Beneran... aku tunggu loh pacarnya Sakura chan.."

Tiiiitt...langsung aja Sakura tutup tuh telfon ngomong sama Naruto mah gak guna kayaknya.

Sekarang Sakura bener-bener bingung gimana caranya dapet pacar dalam jangka waktu lima hari emang kayak masak mi instan?. kalo bisa dapet pacar dalam waktu lima hari ngapain dia jomblo sampe umur segini...ayo Sakura fikir... siapa yang bisa bantu... ahay dia tau siapa yang bisa...liat tuh lampu di kepalanya udah menyilaukan tandanya Sakura yakin bener...

idenya adalah... nelfon Rin nee chan.

"nee chan... bisa bantuin aku gak"

di sebrang sana...Rin yang lagi santai santai nunggu pasien kaget banget. Masak keponakannya ini minta bantuan ... hellloo.. Sakura itu mandiri dia bisa nyelesain masalahnya sendiri bahkan waktu kecopetan dia ngejar copetnya sendirian.

" Kamu kenapa ra..."

" Aku kejepit sekarat sekarang.. bisa dateng selamatin aku gak?"

Astaga Sakura kejepit... ini pasti badan Sakura kekecilan jadi gak keliatan sama yang lain makanya dia kejepit jadi sekarang Rin panik bener. Emang Sakura kejepit dimana sampe sekarat gitu..

" Kamu di mana Ra.. dimana.. "

" Aku di cafenya sasori.. deket jembatan layang samping gedung teater mbak.."

"Oke tunggu"

hahaha Sakura mau ketawa dengerin rin panik kayak gitu. soalnya Rin itu gak pernah hilang kontrol yang buat dia keliatan tolol. makanya seru aja denger Rin teriak panik kayak gitu. nanti kalo Rin dateng sakura minta dikenalin ah sama Dokter muda di rumah sakit kan kalo punya pacar Dokter keliatan keren..hehe otak liciknya mulai jalan... beberapa menit udah lewat dan... jeng jeng Rin udah dateng mukanya serem abis. nafasnya ngos ngosan, keringet udah kayak sungai,terus waktu dia liat muka sakura yang sehat wal afiat ntuh mata langsung melotot horor, udah kayak kuntilanak yang kaget suaranya ilang.

"Sakura..sayang kamu gak papakan?"

"hehe gak papa.. kok nee chan"

"Terus apa yang bikin kamu sekarat sakura..."kesel juga rin. udah lari kayak orang kesurupan ehhh dateng malah liat sakura nyengir kayak kuda.

"udah nee chan.. makan dulu. nih cafe lagi promosi khusus buat kita gratis..."denger kata gratis langsung dah matanya Rin bercahaya, nih mental gratisan akut. jadi dia makan dulu boro-boro inget kelakuan sakura...

"Eh Ra.. jadi apa masalah kamu sampe sekarat gitu?"

" Nee chan... punya kenalan Dokter gak? seumuran sama aku lebih tua juga gak masalah kok yang penting masih cocok buat jadi gandengan"

"Ohh masalah ini. tuh kan udah dibilangin jangan jomblo terus...ngeneskan jadinya lagian butuhnya kapan?"

" Lima hari lagi.. buat reuni"

"Eh busyet lu pikir masak mi instan"

"Aaa... ayo nee chan jangan ngakimin kek ada gak"

"Gak ada Saki... gak ada. Kamu taukan di rumah sakit aku yang paling muda disana. Mau sama kakek kakek.?"

"Ck. Kalo yang lain? bukan Dokter juga gak papa kok" Rin sih lagi mikir siapa temennya yang masih jomblo...

"Aa ada...Ra, ada. Obito lagi jomblo ra. Gak papa kan Ra... lagian lagi musim kok pacaran sama orang yang lebih tua.. dia itu Uchiha loh Ra. Mau gak.?"

"Gak lah... om Obito kan udah tua.. ntar dikira korban fedofil lagi,gak ada yang lain gitu"

"Gak ada ra... Lagian kalo menurut aku lebih baik kamu jujur aja. Kamu lagi jomblo karena belom ketemu yang cocok. Kan lebih enak kalo jujur."

Bener juga sih... ngapain coba sakura ribet sendiri buat nambah dosa. Ya udah deh jujur aja nanti..

00

00

00

Yah sekarang Sakura udah pasrah dengan kejombloannya. Gak ngurus lagi siapa yang bakal jadi gandengannya. kayaknya kata kata Rin udah mengilhami Sakura deh. Dan sekarang Sakura udah harus kerja yang bener entar kena semrot sama bos garang.

"Koh nak Sakura. Kok pucat?"

Heh ini bos barusan bilang apaan? sok bener perhatian biasanya...

"Ahh.. maafkan saya Fugaku-sama. Saya nggak malas malasan kok, serius"

" Aduh kamu keliatan gak sehat. Kamu harus jaga kesehatan. udah pulang aja istirahat! bapak gak mau kamu kenapa napa. "

Heeeeeeeh... ini bos kenapa ? lagi sakit jiwa? gilak suruh pulang juga. Apa jangan-jangan ini cara pemecatan yang halus ya..

"Fugaku sama. Saya pasti kerja keras. Janji. saya akan dateng pagi pulang pagi kalo perlu. Hangan pecat saya please..."

" Siapa yang mau pecat kamu... kamu saya istirahatkan dulu... kamu bisa masuk kapan aja kalo udah sehat. Udah sekarang pulang. Bapak kirim sopir ya..? " alamak dunia mau kiamat bener... tapi gak papa deh sakura mah peduli amat yang penting dapet istirahat dan gak di pecat. Kebetulan dia mau pergi reuni jadi harus belanja sama siap siap biar cantik. Kan malu kalo jomblo jelek pula. Masalah bos nya sih biarin aja. Mungkin lagi kesambet.

0

0

0

Hari yang gak ditunggu dateng... nyesek banget buat sakura.

" Eh sakura-chan ...udah dateng" hari ini Sakura dateng dengan langkah yang sok-sok anggun. Polesan make up tipis yang gak norak pokoknya mirip artis-artis korea dah, cantik. Tapi jomblo. Sakura emang sengaja dateng telat, soalnya semakin lama dia disini semakin banyak pertanyaan yang mesti di jawab.

" Untung udah dateng kamu telat banget ra... gue kira lo gak dateng"

" Dateng kok. Cuma macet aja tadi..." heleh Ino sih tau Sakura ngeles mana ada macet disini inikan Amegakure. bukan kota besar kayak Konoha ataupun Suna.

"Emang cuma aku yang telat... No.."

" Enggak kok. si teme belom dateng. dia lagi milih milih cewek kali" ah, Sasuke ya Sakura inget hidup dia ama Sasuke itu ibarat langit ama bumi. Sasuke itu playboy kelas hiu. setiap reuni pasti bawak cewek beda beda. cantik juga.

" Eh Sakura-chan mana pacar mu ?" anjir loe Naruto, pake tanya lagi.

"Iya nih mana Ra.. gandengan lo"

"Aohhh gandengan ya... sebenernya..." gilak semua muka temen temenya liatin dia semua. Apalagi mukanya Shikamaru yang biasanya ngantu sekarang udah kayak disiram es, seger bener. Aduh malunya...

"Eeehh..." siapa nih yang meluk pinggangnya. Kurang ajar bener..

" **S** a-Sasuke -kun?" bwahhh apaan nih. Mukanya ... ganteng bener... tapi sadar Sakura.. sadar...

"..Hn."

"Eeh teme... ngapain meluk Sakura chan?"

"Emang gak boleh meluk calon istri sendiri?"

Eeeh apaan tu katanya calon istri ? Sakura kaget bener. Beberapa menit lalu dia baru nyandang status jomblo masak sekarang jadi calon istri sih, Uchiha pula. Bukan cuma Sakura yang kaget minta ampun. Bahkan sekarang rambut Neji udah jadi keriting gara-gara kaget, terus chouji udah nyembur kayak dukun. kalo Ino sama Naruto jangan ditanya mereka udah cengang dengan mulut menganga.

"Oh iya buat semuanya... kami akan menikah segera... kalian jangan lupa dateng. Undangannya nyusul"

0

0

0

0

"Puas? Sasuke kamukan tau kita gak pernah deket selumnya. aku kan cuma tau nama kamu aja,terus sekarang apa? ngajak nikah?" sumpah kzl banget nih. ganteng sih ganteng tapi Sakura gak pernah punya impian punya suami playboy, itu ngeri banget tau.

"Udah jalanin aja susah amat. tinggal nikah kok"

" Tapi kamu itu playboy...!!!" iye bener... entar Sakura mati ditangan para mantan sasuke yang bikin barisan mantan yang tersakiti.huhu.

"Enggak Ra... enggak... sumpah yang gue bawa bawak itu semua temennya Karin gue sewa buat jaga harga diri ra..." ehhhh jadi selama ini sasuke juga jomblo dong.

"Jadi lo jomblo?"

"Iya raaa.. gue jomblo. udah jangan kesel terus kita nikah yaa... nikah yaaa..." alamak Sasuke ngeluarin jurus puppy eyesnya adu gemes banget deh sakura...

"Ra. jawab dong kita nikah yaaa... nikah. nikah itu enak kok yakin deh.."

"Emang lo pernah nikah?" sok sok an tau kalo nikah itu enak.

"Alah enak lah.. pokoknya kamu mau apa aku turutin kok."

"Aku mau rumah "

"Oke"

"Aku mau cincin nikahnya berlian"

"Tenang udah disiapin"

"Aku mau tas chanel full colection"

"tenang... tokonya kita beli kalo perlu"

"Aku mau kamu gak selingkuh"

sasuke terdiam... dalam hati sih terharu itu berarti Sakura inginkan dia seutuhnya. haha bahagianya ituloh...

"Kalo itu tergantung..."

"hehhh tergantung? kamu punya niat selingkuh?"

"Yaa kalo kamu bisa puasin aku... ngapain aku selingkuh"

Blussh... ahhhh mukanya pasti udah kayak kepiting rebus... eh Sakura nggak bodoh kok, dia ngerti ni maksudnya.

End...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Omake..

"Karin.. please rin... masak temen kamu udah abis sih?pinjem satu lagi.. Rin. sekarat gue rin"

Ini yang lagi mohon mohon ini ya UCHIHA Sasuke. Sasuke itu jomblo full harga diri... jadi daripada gak ada gandengan mending nyewa. Tapi sekarang si Karin malah memutus stok perempuan buat di sewa. Gimana nih.

"Aduh Sas... ini demi kebaikan elo. Kalo gue pinjemin terus temen gue. Entar lo jomblo terus. Lo tuh harus di jepit sekali kali"

"Rin masa gitu sih. Mau tarok mana muka gue"

"Tarok aja di pantat. Udah gue pergi"

mampus dah. kalo sampai dia gak bawak gandengan gimana cerita. Orang selama ini dia dikenal playboy, masa playboy gak punya gandengan sih..

"WOI.. GUE JOMBLO TERHORMAT"

Ting... suaranya familiar banget. pas diliat itukan Sakura... jomblo ngenes yang satu kelas ama dia dulu . First love juga. Aduh langsung dah Sasuke nyeringai licik..

"Eh. Ada apa sasuke -kun? tumben nelfon"

"Kaa-san aku mau nikah"

"SAYANGGGGG... ANAK KITA MAU NIKAH" Hedeh emaknya langsung dah teriak pake toa... Sasuke sih denger dari telfon bapaknya nanya...

" Itachi kan udah nikah. anak yang mana"

"Sasuke, anak kita..."

"Eh tu bocah normal..sini telfonnya"

"... halo Sas mau nikah? cewek ?cowok?"

Hedeh jadi selama ini bapaknya nganggep dia ini kelainan apa...

"Cewek tou-san cewek."

"..."

Kok diem hwran Sasuke kenapa ya... apa bapaknya kecewa denger dia normal...? tapi setelah itu...

" Jamu kok ... mendadak mau nikah Sas... tou-san mu sampe nangis terharu Sas... kenapa?"

Beh bapaknya nangis terharu... lebay amat..

"Gak tau...kayaknya dia udah hamil deh...soalnya keseringan" Sasuke sih enteng ngomongnya... tapi efeknya..

"SAYANGGGGG...SASUKE NGAMILIN ANAK ORANG..."

Dan telfon berpindah ke bapaknya lagi...Sasuke sih agak takut .. bayangin Fugaku marah... aduh.. remuk dia. Tapi yang terjadi...

"Bagus Sasuke... bagus... ini baru Uchiha... bangga tou -san mu ini"

"heh...?" sumpah Sasuke cengo sendiri... dengernya.

" Kirimin foto perempuannya. bapak mau liat!!"

Langsung aja sasuke motoin Sakura... terus kirim... dan bikin Fugaku tersenyum bangga...

Bener-bener END

.

.

.

.

.

pojok athor...

hahaha ini ff oneshoot pertama aku. sisanya bayangin sendiri yaaa. dan disini sasuke tulus kok sama sakura tenang aja...

jangan lupa review yaaa...biar aku tau kesalahannya...


End file.
